The Sweet Escape
by nops
Summary: She's going to escape him, again. This time on prom night. urrrgh. AKane and Ranma oneshot.


Hey! I'm Nops. And yeah this is my first eva Ranma oneshot fic. Lol pls read it and review.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ and its characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**The Sweet Escape**

Akane Tendo looked at her digital green frog watch. It was 7 pm. It was about time that she should start dressing up. Yep, dressing up, for tonight, for all girls who wants their dreams to come true, preferably the boy they've been crushing on to confess or accept their feelings, it would be magic if it happened tonight. It has been said, everything happens on prom night.

Akane couldn't help but feel just a tingle of excitement within her. She knew that the dance wasn't really going to turn out how she wanted it to be. In fact, she would bet a million dollars her prediction of how the night is going to pass by will be absolutely right.

It was not only the fact that she was in love with Ranma, who's her fiancée. It's the fact that she wasn't his _only_ fiancée. He had two other fiancées as well. Although the engagement of Ranma between Shampoo, Ukyo and herself was pretty much forced, Akane just couldn't help it. She was in love with him, and he doesn't know that yet anyway.

And so, she could see it all happening. She would arrive at the dance, find Ranma being almost torn in half by the ravenous hands of Shampoo and Ukyou. She probably would have to stay alone by herself, unless her friends-all of them managed to get dates- are in between breaks of dancing.

Then she'd find poor Ranma asking her for help, for her to help him escape from the other two. Then Akane would have to escape with him. And that's the end.

" Okay! Time to get ready! Time to show Ranma I'm not always a violent tomboy who beats everyone up!" Akane made a fist and looked up to the ceiling, as if asking for the destiny of love to help her.

She already had a long bath and washed her hair. Now she was in her bathrobe, drying her hair, while peering at her dress.

She wore her dress and immediately tried to put on make-up. After many attempts, she finally settled on the most natural one. The one that makes her cheeks glow, her eyes to sparkle and become magnified. Her eyebrows were neatly plucked into an even thin line of hair. Her lips, she decided to only put a tinge of pink lipgloss to make it look adorable. Akane knew she wouldn't look as sexy as Shampoo and as slender as Ukyo.

Once done, she finally had one final look in the mirror of herself. Her face, somewhat looked different because of her make-up, Akane hoped it didn't look bad. Her short dark blue hair was neatly combed, and she put a white headband to fit in with her dress. Her dress was a pure white slip on with no straps that reached just below her knees. A baby blue ribbon was tied above her waist to make her look classic. She also wore white shoes. Akane actually liked the way she looked on the dress. The dress fit her petite body and made her features almost stick out more than before.

She imagined Shampoo wearing a sexy black number to show off her curves, her chest that was rather well developed and her creamy legs. Akane cringed, because of martial arts her legs were just a little bigger than Shampoo's and Ukyo's. Sometimes it was unfair that Ukyo and Shampoo also practice fighting but not one part of their body looked manly. And Ukyo was also boyish, but she was very slender and had model-girl qualities. She'd probably look stunning as well.

Akane grabbed her white purse and closed the door behind her.

When she came downstairs, her whole family and Genma Saotome and Happosai were waiting for her. Akane blushed bashfully and just came down the stairs. Tendo was practically in tears and was taking pictures of her. Nabiki saw her and just gave her a cheeky wink. Nabiki must have finished her photography session with Tendo earlier because Nabiki looked relieved when Akane came. Even mean cold Nabiki had a better figure than Akane, tonight she was wearing a purple slinky dress, with killer high heels.

" Akane-chan! You look adorable!" Happosai jumped on Akane's chest.

Akane beat him to it and whacked him in the head and thanked him.

" Have fun you two!" Kasumi said gently.

" Hey? Where's Ranma? He's your fiancée damn it, where is he Saotome?" Tendo demanded.

Genma guiltily rubbed his shiny baldhead.

" Um, 'cos he got in trouble with the crazy principal again. So he was forced to volunteer as one of the member of the community, they're organizing the prom, so Ranma had to be there earlier." Akane explained.

" Okay well have fun!" Tendo waved both of them off.

" You look hot, Nabiki!" Akane mumbled.

" I know." Nabiki said defiantly. " I may not love Kuno but I need the money."

" Grrr." Akane growled at her sister's ego.

When both Akane and Nabiki stepped foot inside the school gym, where the prom was being held, Akane gasped in awe. The organizing community did a swell job, it was truly a remake of those classic and modern American teenage movies she simply loved to watch.

She saw her friends, looking pretty hot themselves dancing with their boyfriends and dates to the local Japanese rock band they hired. Furinkan High school wasn't so poor after all, thank goodness the community managed to convince the crazy principal to use some of his money.

Her eyes automatically searched for the young man whom his name was carved on her heart. She loved him so. If only he knew.

She heard shouts of something along the lines of " let go of him!" Her heart lurched to the familiar annoyance and recognition of whose voices that were hissing and annoying under the uproar of the current song the band was playing

Poor Ranma Saotome, was being practically torn apart in the middle, while two girls on opposite sides attempt to make him go with them. The prediction was already coming true, Akane sighed. She was also right about Shampoo looking absolutely gorgeous in her red halter neck dress and killer pumps. It showed off her curves and big breasts. While Ukyo ditched the boy uniforms for a black slender long dress that was slightly open at the chest. Both of them look really hot, and they know it.

She watched silently as the two continue to squabble until finally someone called his name for him to bring a carton of Cokes and Shampoo and Ukyo had to let go of the boy.

" Oh." Shampoo batted her heavily thick black eyelids to show her superiority at Akane. " You look…cute."

Akane crossed her arms in defence. " I can do without the sarcasm thanks."

" I do mean it!" Shampoo grinned. " I'm so glad you chose to be cute and adorable like a little girl! Whereas I had chose to be hot and sexy. No doubt Ranma will pick me."

" Whatever." Akane huffed.

Ukyo gave a mere smile before heading off to find- oh she could never have guessed! - Ranma. It seems Akane was not the only one who was after the prom dream.

Akane felt her throat quenching in thirst. She hurriedly tried to make her way past through the groups of people who were dancing. Akane looked in disgust as she saw Nabiki making out with Kuno while dancing. She must really need that money.

Once she passed through the throng of the crowd she made her way to the refreshment table and poured her a cup of punch. She also found Mousse there, looking glum obviously about Shampoo. Akane decided to talk to the guy, apparently the guy she wants is also somewhere.

" Hey! What's the matter? Not enjoying prom?" Akane asked, concerned.

Mousse gently pushed the center of his glasses closer to his face and mumbled.

" I only came here because of Shampoo."

" I know." Akane said. " But, you mustn't be all sad like this, try and think about something else you know? I mean you came here, all dressed up- you look good by the way- you have to enjoy yourself at least."

" Heh look who's talking?" Mousse smirked.

" Huh? What?" Akane was clueless.

" You don't seem to be having fun yourself. If you ask me, you seem to be thinking about something else. Someone by the name of Ranma, for instance?" Mousse teased truthfully.

Akane blushed.

" I don't know what you're talking about. As far as I'm concerned, that idiot can go do whatever the hell he likes." She said stubbornly.

" Oho. Well." Mousse said, seeing Shampoo come out of the bathroom. " I am going to ask Shampoo to dance. Later."

Akane smiled goodheartedly at Mousse as he made his way towards Shampoo who was pretending to not notice him. Akane admired Mousse's love for Shampoo. Shampoo does not realize that Mousse could do great things for her. No matter how many times Shampoo with ditch Mousse or even manipulate him, Mousse still stands by his love for Shampoo. She would have told Shampoo this, but however, since she also likes Ranma as well, and Shampoo of course knew that, will presume she is jealous and is trying to get her off Ranma's back.

She immediately shook her head in pity as from the looks of it Shampoo was shouting insults at Mousse's idiocy and left him standing there, again. Akane heard the loud blaring music and she turned. Shampoo and Ukyo were trying to get Ranma on the dance floor. Akane frowned at the thought of Ranma not having noticed or talked to her at all tonight.

" Oh screw this…I'm just going to have fun." Akane huffed and with that she walked towards Mousse.

She headed towards him with sheer determination.

" Hey again! I saw what happened…I'm sorry." Akane started.

Mousse just stared sadly into space. Akane gave him a painful pat on the back.

" But come on man, we can't let prom night go down in ruins just 'cos we don't have anyone. SO come on, you and I, let's dance." Akane asked.

" But, but, I don't want to be dishonest to Shampoo!" Mousse hesitated.

Akane growled and dragged him anyway.

They stood close together, having found a spot in the dance floor, incidentally it was also near and right in front of the three people arguing, but they haven't noticed yet.

" Um, you hold me here." Akane blushed. OK, so it was only Mousse, her friend. But she never danced with the opposite sex before, so it is still weird. She led his hand to hold her both on her shoulders while, since Mousse is taller than her she held his shoulder. Both of them danced clumsily at first to the beat, but then gradually they actually look quite cute.

Mousse blushed and Akane smiled her friendly smile. It was quite fun. If only they were dancing with two certain different persons, but for the first time that night, Shampoo and Ranma were dismissed out of their thoughts. They just slowly followed the beat.

" Hey, look, Mousse is dancing with Akane, how adorable!" Some girl said, and it reached Ranma's ears.

He stopped struggling with the two annoying girls on either side of him and just watched Akane. Why is she dancing with the Shampoo-obsessed pathetic little idiot? Why were they so close and so intimate?

He looked at his opposite side, even Shampoo released her hold on Ranma's arm and was watching the two together. Perhaps she didn't know Mousse was a good dancer, or she could even be jealous?

Ranma grunted and waited till the song was over so both of them can stop dancing already. To his relief, since Akane and Mousse started dancing around the middle of the song, the song ended quickly for them. He felt his heart tighten when he saw Akane and Mousse exchanging blushes and smiles.

" That was fun right?" Akane asked.

" I guess so. All right, it was cute." Mousse admitted.

" Hehe told you. Well I hope that cleared a bit of your what seemed to be a depressing night." Akane smiled brightly.

" Thanks." Mousse thanked her sincerely.

Both of them parted ways, as Akane decided to huddle in the corner and just watch other people dance. She really enjoyed that dance with Mousse. She wished she could spend time like that with Ranma. But no, he doesn't even like her. Hell, if he knew she was in love with him, she wonders what'd he do. Something suicidal probably, or run away somewhere.

Ranma is a stupid, idiotic, careless, heartless guy. And yet, she fell for him. He was strong, honest and he did protect her a lot. And no matter how much it broke her heart. She was still willing to help him, in cases where he had to escape from Shampoo and Ukyo.

Then as if fate had been planning this all along, and it had, Akane heard from the crowds someone calling her name. She sighed, as she knew who it was,

"Akane!" Ranma said quickly as he grabbed her hand to run with him. " Let's get out of here!"

And, she could have refused for all that matters, but she didn't.

So with Ranma running as fast as he could he jumped using all his strength, thanks to martial arts, with Akane jumping along with him. He finally stopped when they came to the roof of a building where the moon for once looked so big.

Akane gazed up to the moon in awe as she had never seen something so beautiful.

It was the perfect romantic setting. They were alone, and the skies were full of stars, indicating it wasn't going to rain and the moon hung above them. The only thing missing as that both of them aren't actually a couple.

Her eyes moved to face Ranma. To her surprise, she found out that he had been watching her this whole time, and when she looked at him he looked away.

Ranma swallowed a huge lump that formed in his throat. Akane, he's never seen her look like this before. It was truly a beautiful sight. Why had he not notice her petite body in that dress could make any man ring the alarm? Why did he not notice her eyes looked so serene? And her luscious lips, how he longed to feel them against his own.

" Akane, thanks, for helping me escape." Ranma rubbed the back of his head.

Akane looked at him strangely, he never thanked her before, and certainly he wasn't nice to her after she helped him escape. He'd insult her and leave. The usual immature boy he is.

Akane for some reason didn't want to talk to him tonight, she was too absorbed in watching the beautiful moon, as if her lover's face was on it. Ranma sighed, had she and Mousse been seeing each other behind his back?

" Strange isn't it, prom night, it's been my dream." Akane said softly. " That someone who loves me very much will tell me that he loves me. And well, I've been dreaming of this day, and when tonight came, nothing happened at all…but it's all right, at least I danced with a guy…"

" Oh…well Akane, I guess maybe I would have, but I was busy." Ranma reasoned.

" Oh…yes you were…busy trying to even your time so you can have your way both with Shampoo and Ukyo." Akane hissed.

" Uh No. What the hell are you talking about? You were the one that danced with Mousse okay?" Ranma snorted.

" Well I'm dancing with him because you didn't ask me!" Akane yelled.

" AND you're making this a big deal, when you obviously don't give a damn about me, you haven't before, so why now?" Akane said cruelly.

Ranma didn't answer. Akane loves him. Akane loves him. He could only think, was this how he treated the girl he's loved all this time? He was such an idiot, he realized. And her voice, was she going to give up on him, tonight?

Akane was damn well pissed, angry and hurt. She could feel the lump in her throat getting bigger, her eyes seem to sting a little, before she knew it, her eyes glazed with tears. And she didn't want to let him see. She turned around and started to walk away.

A warm hand wrapped itself around her shoulders and turned her around. Akane gasped as Ranma pulled her closer to him.

" Please don't leave." His deep voice that sent tingles through her body.

" Why shouldn't I?" She said softly.

" Because then both you and I." Ranma's voice was gentle and quiet as well. " We won't ever get our prom night dream."

And with that, he pulled her shoulders towards his body and kissed her gently on her lips. It was a chaste kiss, a kiss of meaningful love where two would share as they long for it and cherish it. Akane reacted to that wonderful simple movement of their lips just sticking together by wrapping her hands around his neck.

They broke apart.

" Ranma I-" Akane wanted to say something.

But Ranma silenced her when he covered his lips over hers and started kissing her again. Akane melted into his kisses and let his lips take her on a journey. He pulled her petite body closer and higher so he could kiss her deeply. He wanted her to feel his love.

Akane was truly in heaven. She loved when his warm hands would cup her face from time to time. And then his hand would hold her around her waist, as he wanted to explore her mouth. She felt secure with the feel of his heartbeat beating fast against her chest that is drumming faster than ever as well. He held her like he never wanted to let go.

And he didn't, they didn't break apart from each other till sometime later.

Ranma pulled a strand of Akane's dark blue hair and tucked it behind her ear and gave a handsome smile.

" Have I told you?" Ranma said. " That I love you?"

" Let me check. I don't think so." Akane said.

" Well I'm telling you now. Do you, Akane Tendo, love me?"

" I do. I love you too." Akane giggled as his hands playfully reached for her hands. Ranma took her hand and kissed it with feather light strength.

The moon hung above them, it looked like it was smiling, Akane thought, perhaps it had been waiting like both of them did as well.

" And are you glad? You escaped with me?" Ranma smirked.

" I sure did." Akane said gently as Ranma leaned her head towards his for another breathtaking kiss.

THE END

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
